1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmable camera, a programming device, a programmable camera system, and a method for programming.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras in automobiles are known, for example, for driver assistance such as for lane recognition systems or traffic sign recognition, and for recognizing obstructions.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2006 027 121 A1 describes an image recording system and a method for distance determination using a vehicle-mounted camera. Such cameras are usually connected to devices in the vehicle in order to exchange data via a CAN bus. The camera typically has a camera control device which controls the camera and performs image processing. The camera control device has a flash memory as program memory. The camera control device may also be programmed via the CAN bus, although the CAN bus has a low data rate, so that programming or loading of the control program may take a long time.
Barcodes are one frequently used option for reading useful data into a mobile device. Published international patent application document WO 2010/123332 discloses, for example, data communication using a two-dimensional barcode. With the aid of such barcodes, data concerning objects are read into a mobile device for the purpose of data collection.